


Desperate

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Cages, M/M, NSFW GIF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam x Dean, mostly PWP





	Desperate

Sam was determined.  Ever since he’d seen that word…  _Locktober_.  

He’d convinced Dean to buy him a cage and they started with an easy one.  Plastic, small.  It kept Sam confined more than he’d ever been in his life, but he absolutely loved it.

One small (or not so small) problem.

He wanted to be fucked more now than ever.

The tightness around his cock meant he was always aware of the cage, always thinking about his dick, trapped under lock and key.  He’d only had the damn thing on for a little over 24 hours, but he was hornier than he’d ever been.

Dean was folding laundry in his room when Sam found him.  Sam had already stripped off all of his clothes.

“Dean, need you,” Sam whined, his voice sounding more desperate than he’d ever heard before.  He pushed the piles of clothes off Dean’s bed and got on all fours, shaking his ass invitingly.  “So fucking horny, want your cock, please…”

Dean choked at his brother’s desperation, shocked that Sam was acting the way he was.  He’d never seen Sam like this before, but he had to admit to himself that he liked it.

“I don’t know, Sammy,” Dean said, deciding to draw it out a bit.  “Maybe I should wait until that cage is off…”

“ _No_ ,” Sam whined, his voice cracking.  “I need you so bad, please Dean.  Fuck me, make me come just from your cock inside of me.  I’ll be good, I swear, I just need it, please.”

Dean was already undoing his pants in the middle of Sam’s speech, never able to say no to his little brother.  He made quick work of his clothes, pumping himself a few times as he grew to full hardness.  “Fuck, Sammy, so pretty for me,” Dean cooed, his free hand grabbing at Sam’s ass, pulling so that he could see Sam’s hole.

“Please, Dean, stop looking and start fucking,” Sam replied.  Dean chuckled.  He flipped Sam over, pushing his legs up.  Sam whined from the new position, the look in his eyes exactly what Dean needed.

“Dean, stop stalling-“ Sam started, but before he could finish the word, Dean thrust inside.  The lack of prep made it burn, but Sam only moaned his pleasure.  Thank Chuck that Dean always listened to Sam’s begging and gave Sam exactly what he needed.


End file.
